Priest
Priests can bring allies back from the brink of death and beyond while burning and blasting their way through phalanxes of enemies. Priests derive power from their devotion to the gods, but it’s their devotion to others that earns them fame and friends on the battlefield. A priest has killing skills enough to survive alone in the toughest situations, and support spells to fortify, purify, and resurrect party members in need. In fact, priests have more spells at their disposal than almost any other discipline. Priests are a support class that can also hold their own against foes. They keep themselves and their allies alive and regenerated while guarding them from critical damage, and still spare time to target foes for searing blasts of divine energy. They can target one comrade for healing, or remove poisons and curses from any nearby friendly player. They can stand up allies who have been knocked down, or put their enemies to sleep. It's no wonder that some say the party with the most skilled priest is the most likely to win victory in the field. ---- Skills Overview Priests blast, burn, sear, implode, and shock their foes. They also heal, cleanse, boost, teleport, and resurrect their friends. Their range of skills is varied, containing abilities to attack, heal, and support in a number of ways, including area of effect and targeted heals and buffs. ---- About Priests ;Mercy :The gods have the power to create and sustain life. By drawing on their power, a priest can heal wounds, cure sickness, bring together a scattered party, and even raise the dead. ;Justice :The anger of the gods is terrible, and priests are their instruments of retribution. Priests can call down divine fire, shock their foes with lightning bolts, and inflict plagues upon them. ;Armor: Robes :Cloth armor keeps priests nimble on the battlefield, ensuring they are always able to reach their allies with a healing hand, or their enemies with divine wrath. The priest’s ability to self-heal makes up for any shortcomings of priestly robes. ;Weapon: Staff :Priests channel the gods’ power to harm and heal through their staves. The long staff signifies the bond between those who walk the world and those who reside in the heavens, and focuses the priest’s devotional energies into spectacular targeted and area-affecting abilities. ---- Sample Glyphs Starting at level 20, glyphs can be applied to customize your priest's skills in a variety of ways. Here are some samples: ;Boosted Zenobia's Gift :Reduces the casting time of your Zenobia's Gift spell. ;Brilliant Resurrect :It costs you less mana to resurrect your fallen friends. ;Energetic Arise :Reduces the cooldown time of your Arise skill. ;Lingering Regeneration Circle :Your Regeneration Circle skill’s health-restoring effects last longer. ;Longshot Focus Heal :You can reach your allies from further away with your Focused Heal skill. ;Multiplicative Focus Heal :Your Focused Heal skill can touch more allies at once. ;Numbing Final Reprisal :Your Final Reprisal gains a chance to slow your target's movement. ;Powerlinked Triple Nemesis :Greatly increases the damage of your Metamorphic Blast skill if you use it after casting Triple Nemesis. ;Restorative Healing Circle :Improves the healing power of your Healing Circle skill. ;Spirited Mana Infusion :Increases the mana recovery of your Mana Infusion skill. Category:Characters Category:Classes